wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom III/II
W końcu maja, po trzytygodniowym spoczynku w Bajonnie, pułk lansjerów Konopki ruszył sam w góry. Szedł nie drogą na Irun, lecz krótszą, prowadzącą wprost do Aragonii, prastarym szlakiem Karola Wielkiego, na wąwozy roncewalskie. Tysiąc koni pod pułkownikiem Konopką, a pod szefami szwadronów: Kostaneckim, Klickim i Routierem, zaraz za Bajonną wziął się na lewo idącą doliną. Ciągnęli między dwoma łańcuchami reglów na południowy wschód przez miejscowość zwaną Macaye aż do Jaxu. Tam spoczęli na noc. Droga stamtąd zawracała się stromo i szła na zachód w górę do Saint-Jean Pied-de-Port. Już następnego dnia weszli w zawrotne wyżyny kamiennych Pirenejów przez Valcarlos. Drogi były tak wąskie, spadziste, rano śliskie od tających śniegów, że całe to przejście musieli odbyć piechotą, konie prowadząc u pysków. Zimno było takie, że ułani powciągali na się wszelakie odzienie, co tylko kto miał. Więc każdy żołnierz kładł codzienne ubranie na paradny strój, a jeszcze na to wciągał lejbik stajenny z drelichu, spodnie robocze, używane w czasie czyszczenia koni, i zapinał je na ośmnaście guzików z boku nogi. Na czapki ułańskie żołnierze powciągali czarne ceratowe futerały i odwinąwszy ich klapy zawiązywali je pod brodę, żeby osłonić uszy i szyje od wściekłych wiatrów i przeciągów górskich. Na wierzch dopiero kładli płaszcze i owijali się nimi. Oficerowie, którym moda i junactwo nie pozwalało nakładać na czapki żółtych futerałów z ceraty, marzli okropnie. Toteż często rozkładano ogniska. Żołnierz szedł od strony przepaści i pchał do skały chrapiącego bieguna z Mazowsza, który miotał się w ręku, drżał z zimna i przerażenia na widok otchłani. Kilkakroć ukazali się na załamaniach górale aragońscy, uzbrojeni we flinty. Strzelali z daleka i nie czekając starcia ginęli w szczelinach, czarnych jak oni. Szef Kostanecki, idący ze swym szwadronem na czele, posyłał im salwę kul z karabinków, które oficerowie, podoficerowie i flankiery dostali byli w Bajonnie — i na tym kończyły się starcia. Bardziej niż te epizody zajmował przybyszów z Północy sam świat górski. Piorunem spadające w przepaść boki krzesanic, arumienie, co się trzepią po nagich tarczach skał, jodły i pinie na zboczach niższych, wreszcie olbrzymimi zagajami rozrosły krzew dzikiego rozmarynu, który całe doliny jak gdyby kobiercem wyścieła, wszystko, na cokolwiek zwrócili oczy, w zdumienie ich wprawiało. Częstokroć nad rozległą doliną, w którą wkroczyli przebywszy najwyższy przesmyk, ukazywał się orzeł i zakreślał olbrzymie koła lotem, którego szybkości oko pochwycić nie mogło. Otworzył się przed oczyma, gdy tylko wyszli ze stromych przejść, kraj garbaty od skał okrągłych, zbałwaniony od gór, kraj pochyły, stargany, leśny, idący w stronę południową na przestrzeni blisko sześciu mil. Cedro, peregrynujący obok swego konia, dzwonił zębami z zimna, ale zarazem palił się z zachwytu. Dawało mu szczęście to przeświadczenie, że mija wąwóz Roncevalles. Zdawało mu się, że w tej chwili zdobywa ostrogi rycerskie. W ciągu dwu następnych dni pułk lansjerów szedł leniwo i ostrożnie w dół drogami górskimi. Mijali z rzadka leżące pasterskie siedliska, w których najczęściej drzwi były pozamykane, a obory pustką stojące. Spoczęli dopiero w Pampelunie, fortecy zajętej już przez garnizon francuski, zostający pod dowództwem generała Lefebvre-Desnouettesa, starego przyjaciela Polaków. Wyszedłszy z Pompejuszowskiej Pampeluny w przedniej straży małego korpusu generała Lefebvrea na południe, pułk ułański dnia 6 czerwca pierwszy raz spotkał gromadę uzbrojonego ludu. Zbiorowisko to za zbliżeniem się jeźdźców rozproszyło się. Szli tedy dalej na Tafalla, Olite, Caparroso w stronę Valtierra, miejscowości leżącej nad brzegiem rzeki Ebro. Stamtąd droga zwracała się na wschód ku Tudeli, idąc wciąż nad samym brzegiem rzeki w jej dolinie. Dopiero w Tudeli miał być most, a z tej strony rzeki za Tudelą już ani śladu drogi. W tych to miejscach trafiono na wioskę opustoszałą. Wiara była zgłodniała, konie zmordowane, więc po rozstawieniu placówek ludzie rozbiegli się po wsi w poszukiwaniu obroku i jadła. Któryś z plądrujących znalazł w kościele, za wielkim ołtarzem, ukrytą pszenicę. Sypnięto jej obficie w puste żłoby. Kiedy ludzie zajęli się gotowaniem dla siebie posiłku, zgrzane konie chciwie chrupały hiszpańską pszenicę. Nazajutrz dały się słyszeć strzały placówek. Pułk zerwał się na nogi. Gdy zaczęto siodłać konie, spostrzegli wszyscy, że wierzchowce wstawać nie mogą. Jedne z nich, podźwignięte, stały z trudnością i nie były w możności utrzymać się na przodach kopyt. Kopyta ich były gorące, jakby pełne ognia. Dzielne rumaki wysuwały teraz obrzydliwie przednie nogi naprzód, tylne podsuwały pod brzuch dla utrzymania ciężaru ciała. Łby ich zwisały, a wreszcie cielska waliły się bezwładnie na ziemię. Pomimo wszelkich środków, jak usilne wycierania, puszczanie krwi, struganie kopyt, tegoż jeszcze dnia około dwustu koni padło na miejscu. Inne ledwo się mogły ruszyć z owej wioski. Mała armia Lefebvrea, która szła w tropy przedniej straży, wyścignęła teraz ułanów zdążając chyżo na wschód lewym brzegiem Ebru dla zajęcia Tudeli. Krzysztof musiał prowadzić swego konia za uzdę i iść obok niego piechotą. Zrazu miał kilkunastu towarzyszów, z których jedni wyprzedzili go jadąc konno noga za nogą, inni tak samo jak on wędrując obok wierzchowców. Obok południa puścił się deszcz gęsty, dokuczliwy, nie ustający ani na chwilę. Konie jeszcze bardziej słabły i słaniały się na schorzałych nogach. Pod wieczór strapiony Cedro spostrzegł, że jest sam jeden na drodze. Nie widział koło siebie nikogo. Jedne z koni jego towarzyszów pozdychały, inne legły bezwładnie z wyciągniętymi nogami. Idąc wciąż pilnie przy pysku towarzysza, spotykał te konie padłe, leżące bez siodeł i uzd. Tym staranniej i prawie z rozpaczą pilnował swego. Szedł coraz wolniej, byleby go nie utracić na drodze. Koń trząsł się z gorączki, stawał na piętkach kopyt, słaniał się i rżał głucho. Jeździec poszarpał swoją koszulę, podarł na pasy i użył ich na bandaże, którymi obwiązywał mokrą glinę na kopytach. Miało się ku zachodowi, gdy rumak zachwiał się i runął bezwładnie nad rowem drogi. Zębami gryzł ziemię, nozdrzami miotał płonący oddech. Szarpnął się raz, drugi, trzeci. Dreszcz głęboki przebiegł go, piękna głowa głucho runęła w miękką ziemię. Ustał płomienisty oddech... Pełen głębokiego żalu stał nad nim jeździec z oczyma utkwionymi w zmierzchłych źrenicach, w dziwnym, jak gdyby szyderczym a nieskończenie bolesnym uśmiechu pyska. Pchnęła go w piersi ta niespodziana przeszkoda i obudziła z dumnych zamyśleń rycerskich. Przyniósł go tutaj ten wierny, kochany towarzysz z ojczystej ziemi, przeprowadził przez tyle krain na jawie i przez taki ogrom widzeń, miał zanieść go do miejsca sławy... Teraz śmiał się z tego wszystkiego gorzkim śmiechem śmierci. Spostrzegłszy, że nigdzie na drodze nie ma towarzyszów, a noc się zbliża, Krzysztof odpiął obergort czapraka, popręg siodła, ściągnął uzdę, podpiersie... Gdy wyczuwał rękoma gorąco we wzdętym brzuchu i krążenie w żyłach krwionośnych łba, trząsł się sam i słaniał. Zarzucił derę, siodło z czaprakiem i tręzlę na kark własny, lancę ujął w garść i ruszył naprzód gościńcem. Szedł teraz co tchu, żeby dogonić pułk. Rozglądał się na wszystkie strony, a nie dostrzegając nigdzie żywej duszy począł równo, miarowo biec z góry. Deszcz bił coraz rzęsiściej. Okolica wciąż była ta sama: garbata na północy i zjeżona od stromych gór na południu, przerznięta doliną Ebru. W pewnej chwili Krzysztof zjadł kromkę chleba, którą miał był jeszcze z dnia poprzedniego w torbie skórzanej obok olstrów pistoletowych. Ale kromeczka była mała, stanowiła pierwsze śniadanie i obiad, toteż nie zaspokoiła głodu. Napił się wody ze źródełka, które zdybał wędrując, i przepatrywał wciąż okolicę. Stojąc na niewysokim wzniesieniu, widział przed sobą na pewnej przestrzeni gościniec wijący się jak wstęga w dolinie rzeki. Z miejsca, na którym stał, zbaczała na lewo ku rzece węższa okoliczna droga, która jak cięciwa przecinać się zdawała na ukos cały rozdół rzeki. Wydało się Krzysztofowi, że tędy będzie daleko bliżej do szlaku gościńca, który był widział w oddali. Bez wahania puścił się tą boczną drogą. Wyjął w biegu z olstrów obawa pistolety, wpakował je za pendent, lancę do boku przycisnął, pałasz przytroczył wysoko — i dalej, bez trwogi! Płaszcz nasiąkł od dżdżu i silnie ociężał. Czaprak z białych baranów, przykrywający siodło z wierzchu, namókł także. Z granatowych obszyć czapraka, idących w zęby, kapała za kołnierz jakaś zębata woda. Mantelzak, po wyjęciu pistoletów z olstrów, przeważał teraz ciężar na prawą stronę i uwierał ramię. Tybinki kłapały, rzemienie podogonia, podpiersia, uzdy, puśliska i popręgi rozpełzały się z rąk co chwila i plątały dokoła nóg. Ubiegł tak już z dziesięć stajań pola zarosłego drzewem oliwnym, kiedy ostatnie brzaski słońca, przesączając się przez strugi deszczowe, ukazały mu dziwaczny w pobliżu widok. Zrazu myślał, że ktoś modli się pod krzyżem nabożnie złożywszy dłonie. Gdy podszedł bliżej, zatrząsł się i ścierpł ze strachu. Stały tu między drzewami naprędce wkopane w ziemię słupy parkanu z poprzeczną żerdzią. Do tej poprzecznicy właśnie były przywiązane ręce woltyżera francuskiego w tornistrze i mundurze. Dłonie miał związane w tył postronkiem, wykręcone do góry w ramionach i zadzierzgnięte na poprzeczną żerdź w taki sposób, jak się wiesza na hakach śpiżarni zabite sarny i dziki. Cedro zawołał na niego z odległości kilku kroków. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Zbliżył się powoli i wtedy dopiero szczegółowo rozpoznał wszystko. Te ręce związane kręcono, widać, włożywszy kołek w miejscu ich złączenia, gdyż ramiona wylazły z rozpękłego munduru, jak nagie kolana wyłażą z podartych spodni. Usta były zakneblowane gałganem zwiniętym w kołek, nos oberznięty, uszy wyrwane ze łba, w obnażonych piersiach ze trzydzieści czarnych ran. Kiszki wywleczone z brzucha leżały na ziemi. Do pasa trup owinięty był czymś, co jeszcze dymiło się czarnym kopciem, choć ognisko pod stopami rozłożone zgasło już, przez deszcz zalane. Cedro pomacał wystające ramię. Było już chłodne. Jęknął na widok czarnych, straszliwie rozpuchłych od palenia ogniem gnatów nożnych, okręconych słomą maczaną w oliwie. Zdjął trupa co tchu z owej żerdzi, położył na murawie. Gdy tak stanął nad nim rozkraczony i patrzał na leżącego jakoby z grubym cygarem w gębie, rozdętego w szyi, z oczyma wywalonymi na wierzch przez straszliwy ból, że były jak dwie gały z czerwonego kamienia, bez uszu i z brzuchem rozwalonym, a z kupą kiszek, które zwisały jak obfita dewiza z brelokami, ogarnął go szczególny rodzaj wewnętrznego śmiechu. Nie myśląc o tym czuł, że śmieje się jak jego wierny koń, zdychający na pampeluńskiej drodze. Pomyślenie błędne, obce duszy, jakieś niby to sformułowanie tego widoku nikle i prędko wypsnęło się w mózgu wpośród wzdrygnień niezdrowego śmiechu: Do diabła! nie zawsze cierpienie jest piękne, nic zawsze, nie zawsze... Chwycił lancę upuszczoną na ziemię, siodło na barki, otoczył sobie szyję rzemieniami, żeby mu nie zawadzały, i jelenimi skoki pomknął w swoją drogę. Już się walił na ziemię mrok szybkiej nocy. Wytężał piechur ułomne oczy, żeby objąć całą drogę i nie zabłądzić w ciemnościach. Otoczyły go po przejściu zmierzchu w noc szepty, szmery, szelesty drzew, szelesty oliw i platanów, obce uchu. Nigdy ich w życiu nie słyszał... Daleki plusk rzeki Ebro... Polne koniki sykały w otaczającej nawale ciemności. Dźwięknie, znienacka uderzywszy się o żelazo wędzidła, rozetka napierśnicy w kształcie serca spajająca rzemienie... Zadzwoni nagle strzemię o strzemię, zaskrzeczą sprzążki popręgów — i w mgnieniu oka włosy stają na głowie. Idą. Nadbiegają... Serce bije... Banda chłopów bieży czając się po zapłociu... Wargi ich zagryzione, oczy od wściekłości przymknięte, w rękach -żegadła. Gdyby przynajmniej można było widzieć! Gdyby tytko można było dojrzeć miejsce i tych ludzi! Zmierzyć oczyma ich liczbę! Bronić się, do stu piorunów! Przecież potrafi bronić się i umrzeć jak się należy! Ale ginąć podle, wśród podłej zgrai, wśród rozżartych zwierząt tłumem na jednego napadających, jak tamten... Mieć w ciągu godzin wykręcane ręce, a nogi palone wolnym ogniem! Szedł w tym miejscu obcym na palcach, bez wiedzy, że to czyni, coraz ciszej, jakby na nogach już spalonych. Czuł kiszki wydarte niejako ze siebie i oczy wyłupane... — Tchórzu, tchórzu! — mamrotał z cicha, przyśpieszając kroku. Skutkował taki okrzyk przez chwilę, ale wnet odprężała się zasłona, ukazywał spalony trup woltyżera, i zgięta ohyda waliła się w serce. Kroki Krzysztofa stały się ciche, lisie, hienie. Wlepione oczy przebijały deszcz i mrok. Chwilami migały w nich ogniste widziadła, jak gdyby od nagłej błyskawicy odsłonione, to znowu kładły się kształty płaskie, kwadratowe, czarne. W pewnych miejscach słyszał swe kroki z łoskotem powtórzone dziesięciokroć, jak gdyby stado ludzkie już go dopędzało. Krzyk wydzierał się z piersi, ale go wola dusiła w gardle. Stawał wtedy i z odwiedzionym pistoletem w ręce nasłuchiwał. Cisza wokół nieugięta. Drożyna owa, którą szedł, kamienista i poryta przez deszcze, była z obudwu stron wygrodzona niewysokimi płotami z surowych głazów. Te właśnie kamionki chroniły wędrowca od zboczenia. Kilkakroć wlazł już to na prawą, to na lewą. Poczuł, że idzie pod górę, w wodzie zlatującej po kamieniach i stopniach z szelestem. Był już spocony, zdyszany od ciężaru siodła. Stanął na pewnej wyżynie. Po ostrości przeciągu wietrznego domyślił się, że jest na samym wierzchołku wzniesienia. Uczynił jeszcze kilka kroków — i oto w niewielkiej odległości rzuciły mu się w oczy światła. Wymacawszy ręką przykopę kamienną przysiadł na niej i po stokroć zadawał sobie pytanie: kto też to może palić te ognie? Wróg czy swój? Słychać było naszczekiwanie psa... Francuzi ani Polacy nie mają ze sobą psa... Daleko zarżał koń... Czyj też to koń? Znowu cisza. Przerwało ją coś rozkosznego, jakby echo gry na organach — i znowu milczenie. Krzysztof wypoczął już i nabrał tchu. Ruszył ku owemu światłu cichymi krokami zmory nocnej. Zstępując wolno ku wzgórza usłyszał dalekie, w innej stronie wołanie placówek: Qui vive! Serce zabiło jak młot. Droga rozchodziła się tutaj w rozmaite strony. Przecinały ją szerokie kamienne schody. Na jednym z załamań zobaczył nagle z boku ogromny ogień tak blisko, że stanął w osłupieniu. Nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca. Nie było to wcale okno płonące od światła, nie drzwi otwarte, lecz jakby szeroka czeluść kwadratowa, prowadząca do ognistego wnętrza. Słyszał gwar ludzki. Natężywszy ucho, ku najwyższej radości swojej, posłyszał mowę francuską, piosenki lekkomyślne, obozowe, krzyki, kłótnie... Pobiegł tam skacząc przez mokre krzaki winne, przełażąc przez mury ogrodzeń i zapadając w rowy pełne wody. Wkrótce szyldwach przyłożył mu karabin do piersi. Sam ledwie mógł wykrztusić pytanie, tak był przerażony, gdy nań z mroku naskoczyło siodło kryjące głowę ułana. Przybysz ledwie mógł wykrztusić mot d'ordre, tak był strudzony. Obejrzano go ze wszech stron przy blasku latarni i puszczono ociekającego wodą do ognia razem z jego siodłem i dzidą. Tak dobrodusznie zdecydował przywołany kapral. Krzysztof zbiegł po kilkunastu stopniach i stanął na progu głębokiej nawy wielkiego kościoła. Kilkanaście ognisk buchało pod jego środkowym sklepieniem i w bocznych kaplicach, filarami oddzielonych od głównego wnętrza. Na ołtarzach płonęły zapalone świece. Mnóstwo ich również jarzyło się w rozmaitych kątach pod chórem i na chórze, na ambonie i w kruchtach. Ze dwa tysiące żołnierzy biwakowało tam z wrzaskiem i śpiewem. Jedni chrapali już, leżąc pokotem na kościelnych dywanach, pod chórem, między filarami, dokoła ołtarzów, a nawet na ołtarzach. Inni piekli na ogniu połcie mięsa, prosięta, indyki, koguty, inni zarzynali drób i odzierali go z pierza. Cedro doświadczał uczucia niewymownej radości. Nie grozi mu już napaść z tyłu i straszliwa śmierć woltyżera, nie otacza go samotność w czarnych polach, nie leje się po plecach zaciek deszczu. Ogień, światło, suche płyty! Krzyk ludzki! Naokół siła i wesele ludzi zdrowych! W pierwszych minutach nie mógł się zorientować, co się to tutaj robi, czym się zabawiają jowialni kamraci. Wyszukał oczyma wolne miejsce pod boczną ścianą i zajął je prawem kaduka; z rozkoszą wyciągając zdrętwiałe nogi. Zaraz utworzyła się dokoła jego figury kałuża z osiękającego płaszcza i odzienia. Dym ognisk zapchał głębie sklepień i ciągnął ku drzwiom. Deszcz pryskał przez wybite witraże. Ze dworu po ziemi szedł mokry chłód. W kłębach owego dymu, w blasku kilkunastu świec przytwierdzonych do gzymsu ambony, ukazywał się co chwila grenadier francuski, który wdziawszy na mundur komżę i założywszy na kark stułę głosił kazanie o najsprośniejszych objawach życia, o najohydniejszych przestępstwach, jakie tylko zgromadzić może w szczupłe ramy anegdoty kawalerska imaginacja. Mowę swoją ilustrował najzabawniej w świecie, skubiąc dużego koguta i co chwila z gestami krasomówczymi rozsypując na słuchaczów obdarte pierze. Umiał przy tym piać i udawać gdakanie spłoszonych kokoszek w sposób iście zabawny. Cedro śmiał się do rozpuku mechanicznym, martwym śmiechem, bokami i gardłem, aczkolwiek doświadczał jednocześnie uczucia przykrości. Wciąż dokoła niego łamano konfesjonały, rąbano rzeźbione stalle i ławki, katafalki, schody, drabiny i lichtarze, sprzęty kruchciane, starodawne naczynia z drewna, bardziej już przez swą starość symbole wieczności niż przedmioty rzeczywiste. Rzucano je wraz z chorągwiami, z mszałami w wielowiecznych oprawach, wraz z poczerniałymi obrazami w grubych ramach na stosy, i ognie pełgały coraz żywiej. Krzysztof ociężałymi oczyma patrzał na białe place po zerwanych ze ścian obrazach, gdzie nikłe pajęczyny chwiały się od przeciągu... Ziewał kurcząc się w sobie żałośnie. Na marmurowej posadzce stały pośrodku rozlane kałuże juchy prosiąt, cieląt, kogutów i indyków. Za nogami chodzących włóczyły się istne korowody puchu i pierza. Słychać było gwar przeważnie francuski, ale przebijały się dźwięki niemieckie, polskie, hiszpańskie, a nawet holenderskie. Holendrzy w Hiszpanii jako zdobywcy... — pomyślał leniwie Krzysztof ziewając z całego serca. W tej samej chwili rozległ się dzwonek u drzwi prowadzących do zakrystii, tak znany uchu katolickiemu, a zwiastujący wyjście sumy. Wszyscy porzucili swe zajęcia i zwrócili głowy w tamtę stronę. Istotnie wychodził z zakrystii tłum poprzebieranych żołnierzy. Naprzód szedł szereg jakoby chłopców mających służyć do mszy, w komżach i pąsowych pelerynkach. Każdy z nich niósł dużą butlę omszałą, z minką skromną i pokornie spuszczonymi oczkami. Ustawili butle na wielkim ołtarzu szeregiem i, złożywszy rączki, pośpiesznie zbiegli ku stopniom. Za nimi dopiero wylazł z zakrystii piechur z wąsiskami jak dwa lisie ogony, w (Śniącej kapie i berecie, drugi za nim w ornacie, trzeci tylko w albie, którą podnosił w sposób damski, zwany ''incroyable ''czasu wielkiej rewolucji. Każdy z nich dźwigał olbrzymi gąsior z winem. Tłum żołdacki ryczał z zachwytu i klaskał w ręce. Tamci, błaznujący, poustawiali przyniesione gąsiory na ołtarzu. Przydźwiganą przez kilku beczułkę z winem wtoczyli na ołtarz i ustawili na szczycie cyborium. Piechur w kapie wziął z rąk kolegi kadzielnicę i niespodzianie zaczął wykonywać nieprzyzwoity taniec i odprawiać jakieś potworne nabożeństwo. Gdy wśród podrygów wyrzucał nogi, odgięła się kapa i wykazała, że celebrans jest wprawdzie w mundurze, ale bez innych, niezbędnych części uniformu, które właśnie suszyły się przy jednym z ognisk. W trakcie tych profanacji poubierani w komeżki wypchnęli przed ołtarz siwego człeczynę w nocnej koszuli i krótkich majtkach. Ubrany w kapę wciągnął go na stopnie ołtarza i przedstawił widzom jako księdza proboszcza. — Hiszpan — wołał głosem błazeńskim — ale ksiądz proboszcz! Zdawałoby się, że tak niewiele, a przecież jest to właściciel i twórca tej całej piwniczki winnej. Szanujcie, barbarzyńcy, tego właściciela! Nic nie wypito potajemnie. Nie chciał nam czcigodny ojciec dobrowolnie pokazać skarbu, który przez tyle lat pielęgnował, więc go cokolwiek zaznajomiliśmy z grzecznością. Teraz już jest grzeczny i sfrancuziały do gruntu. Pięćdziesięcioletnia malaga w tym oto antałku... Wrzask radości rozległ się w całym kościele. Cedro cieszył się na równi ze wszystkimi przemokłymi i zziębłymi kamratami, wbrew istotnym swoim uczuciom. Ceremonia wnoszenia butelek i gąsiorów zajmowała go prawdziwie i szczerze. Gdyby wiarusy wyprawiały stokroć bezecniejsze orgie, uznałby jena przekór głosowi duszy za ciekawe, godne uwagi i w szczególny sposób właściwe. Pić mu się chciało tak okropnie, że zda się kilka lat życia oddałby za jeden z owych pękatych i omszałych gąsiorów wina. Po wielkim zmęczeniu, po trudzie drożnym aż do siódmego potu, po wykonaniu pracy ostatniej, która daje możność poznania forsy i trudu jucznego konia, jego znojów i niemal uczuć — było mu teraz na kamieniach odwiecznej posadzki zimno i obmierźle. Woda właziła w kości. Włóczył spracowane oczy po płytach okolicznych. Sam leżał obok marmurowej tablicy, wielkością przewyższającej wzrost człowieka. Wykute na niej było niezgrabne wyobrażenie rycerza w zbroi, z mieczem w dłoniach splecionych. Twarz z płaskim nosem, pancerz i stopy — wszystko to dawno już było start podeszwami i obcasami wiernych parafian, wyniesione prochem przez niezliczone szeregi nóg, które w ciągu wieków deptały dumnego rycerza. Teraz był z niego tylko ślad, istne zwłoki, znak świadczący o znikomości pamięci ziemskiej. Dalej leżały tablice, których litery, podobnie jak wojownik, zstąpiły w kraj nicości. Obok napisów były okrągłe, żelazne antaby do podnoszenia tych drzwi grobowych. Spod nich to wiał ów przejmujący, zwilgły, trupi chłód. Krzysztof ,nie mógł wytrzymać. Złożył swe siodło, lancę, powiesił przy ołtarzu płaszcz i uzdę. Wszedł między tłum. Trudno było przejść koło ognisk, gdyż wszędzie tam ludzie leżeli na rozciągniętych płaszczach, dywanach, ornatach, kapach kościelnych, na suknie do paradnego katafalku... W stronie prezbiterium utworzyła się zbita masa "przystępujących" do antałka z winem. Wiarus w kapie rozdzielał kielichy między pijących. Krzysztof grzał się i suszył, z dala stojąc przy jednym z ognisk, i rozglądał się naokoło. Drażniło go rozkosznie skwierczenie prosiaka pieczonego na bagnecie. Wstyd go palił na myśl, żeby poprosić o kąsek, ale głód kiszki skręcał. Kamraci przypatrywali mu się spode łba. Zaczęli między sobą mamrotać z niechęcią i zsunęli się koło ognia w taki sposób, żeby mu zagrodzić dostęp. Cedro spojrzał na nich wyniośle i odszedł z głową zadartą do góry, w towarzystwie coraz donioślejszej symfonii kiszkowej. Zahuczały organy, na których wygrywano skocznego sztajerka. W jednej z kaplic utworzył się pewien rodzaj sali balowej. Tańczono tam z nadzwyczajnym ożywieniem i ruchami. Szczególnie odznaczał się w tym kierunku jeden z grenadierów. Tańczył trzymając w objęciach z pieczołowitą i subtelną elegancją sporego prosiaka. Udawał, że w zapamiętałym szale wiruje w tańcu styryjskim, unosząc w objęciach nadobną i wiotką dziewicę. Ponieważ prawą ręką kręcił prosięciu ogon i szczypał je paznokciami, gdyż kwiczało obrzydliwie -więc uśmierzał jego boleść namiętnymi szepty. Żołdactwo ryczało. Przedzierając się ku ołtarzowi przez zwarty tłum, spostrzegł Krzysztof owego starego proboszcza. Księżyna łypał oczyma stojąc w ciemnym kąciku pomiędzy nagrobkami i wolniuteńko kwapił się w pewnym kierunku, widocznie z tym zamiarem, że się niepostrzeżenie zdoła wymknąć, gdy motłoch na dobre podpije sobie. Zgłodniały lansjer przystąpił do księdza i zagadnął go ostro, w twardym tonie, czy rozumie po francusku. Proboszcz skrzywił się zarazem boleśnie i chytrze; kiwając głową niby potwierdzał, a niby zaprzeczał. Po wyrazie twarzy Krzysztof poznał, że został zrozumiany. Zażądał wtedy, dobitnie wymawiając wyrazy, żeby mu ksiądz przyniósł cokolwiek do jedzenia, gdyż jest głodny najokropniej, po prostu jak pies. Pleban wytrzeszczył oczy i prawie z płaczem jął bić się w piersi, przysięgać na świętości i wskazywać z jękiem, że już nic a nic nie ma, że jego oto prosięta, cielęta, krowę, kury, indyki — i wino — dodał, bokiem ze zgrozą i okropnym uśmiechem zwracając się ku ołtarzowi — zajada i zapija sławne po wsze czasy wojsko cesarskie. Cedro był tak zgłodniały, znużony i bezsilny z czczości, że namyślał się tylko nad tym, jak by z tym klechą począć sobie najskuteczniej. Ujął go za kołnierz od koszuli i popchnął przed siebie, między tłum. Ksiądz pomknął żywo, schylając głowę, jakby się chronił od ciosu. Dotarli do zakrystii. Tam wszystko było powywalane razem z szufladami. Szafka ze świętym naczyniem była rozbita, szuflady jej wyrwane, a samych przedmiotów oczywiście nie było śladu. Naokół tarzały się po ziemi ornaty, kapy i bielizna kościelna. Ujrzawszy dużą, żałobną kapę z czarnego aksamitu Krzysztof narzucił ją co tchu na ramiona z myślą, że będzie mu służyła za kołdrę. Zamierzał teras na dobre zabrać się do księdza. Obejrzał się na niego... Zobaczył płaczącego pod ścianą, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Śmiesznie wydatny a doskonale okrągły brzuch księdza między naiwnie pierwotnymi szelkami wstrząsał się w krótkich i obcisłych majtkach od głębokich szlochów. Całe ciało targało się konwulsyjnym dreszczem. Krzysztofa ogarnęła przelotna, krótka litość. Zbliżył się do starca i dotknął jego ramienia. Gdy tamten podniósł głowę, spojrzał mu w oczy z serca. Pokiwał głową, pokiwał głową... Później pocałował go w ramię i rzekł mu do ucha: — Wielebny ojcze, dawaj mi, co masz jeszcze do zjedzenia, bo zdycham z głodu. Ksiądz podniósł na niego zapłakane oczy i z załamanymi rękoma wskazywał owo zniszczenie sprzętów, szat kościelnych, naczyń... Byli ku sobie wzajem pochyleni, i właśnie Cedro miał zamiar wytłumaczyć staremu kanonikowi dobrotliwie, z wyrozumiałością, że to sam Bóg karze go zapewne za ów kult wina oraz cieląt widokiem świętego kadzenia przed wypielęgnowaną beczułką malagi, kiedy ksiądz schylił się; zaczął podnosić alby, komże, składać je sekretnie, pośpiesznie, ze czcią, w szufladach. Krzysztof mu nie przeszkadzał. Sam rozglądał się po kątach, czy nie znajdzie jeszcze czegoś sprofanowanego albo czegoś do jedzenia... W trakcie tych swoich zabiegów usłyszał szczęk klamki w najciemniejszym kąciku zakrystii. Rzucił okiem i posunął się w tamtym kierunku, ale ujrzał już tylko plecy i pięty proboszcza. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się i klucz w nich szybko z tamtej strony zgrzytnął. Cedru wzburzony skoczył, żeby ścigać księżynę, ale za naciśnięciem klamki przekonał się, że drzwi zostały z tamtej strony istotnie zamknięte. Kanonik niewątpliwie czmychnął. Nie pozostało nic innego, tylko wrócić do prezbiterium i szukać tam pożywienia. Stanął za innymi przed ołtarzem. Tłum rozgrzany wciąż za koleją klękał na stopniach i chłeptał malagę i andaluzyjskie wino Alikante, porządkiem otrzymując złoty kielich z rąk żołnierza w kapie. Już Krzysztof zbliżył się do ołtarza, żeby na stopniu klęknąć i pić za innymi, gdy na niego kolejka przyjdzie. Odchodził od przytomności z głodu, a głównie z pragnienia. Nagle pogarda buchnęła z niego jak womity. Wypchnęła go duma z tego szeregu. Poszedł precz wprost na swe miejsce klnąc głośno i bardzo brzydko. Zawinął się szczelnie w aksamitną kapę z taką wściekłością, jakby za chwila miał głowę położyć na nożu gilotyny, narzucił na suchą kapę mokry, biały płaszcz ułański, siodło ustawił jak wezgłowie. Miał pod ręką lancę i rzemienie siodła, pistolety za pasem. Wydobył jeszcze furażerkę, podłożył ją pod policzek, żeby choć głowa leżała na suchym. Głodny jak pies bezpański zamknął oczy i wrzepił głowę między kule siodła, żeby spać i nie patrzeć na świat. Kategoria:Popioły